Ranma and Harry at Hogwarts
by RanKuro
Summary: Ranma found Harry 3 years before Harry recieves his letter to Hogwarts, and takes him away from his Aunt and Uncle to save him from the abuse. Then at 11 they find themselves at Hogwarts. Sorry I am bad at summaries. This is an AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

# # Time and places

" " _What someone is saying_

_' ' Thinking_

_/ Sounds_

_Notes: _

_This is a Ranma crossover with Harry Potter (pretty weird huh). _

_**The Characters from Ranma are the property of Rumico Takahashi, and the characters from Harry Potter are the property of J. K. Rowling **_

_I am sorry about my poor grammer. English isn't one of my strongest subjects__. Thank you Arashi for your help._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

At an elementary school in England#

"I finally lost him." Said Ranma as he ran through the school. As he slowed down to look for a place to hide and he noticed a group of boys picking on a scrawny boy with black hair and glasses. As he started walking over to the group of boys he noticed that a rather round boy was going to punch the smaller boy. Ranma then changed from a walk to a run to intercept the punch.

Dudley as usually was having fun picking on Harry. After a few minutes Dudley began to get rather annoyed with Harry because of his lack of response. Dudley then decided to play with his favorite 'punching bag'. Just as his punch was about to connect with Harry's face when a boy with black hair that was in a pigtail, and grayish blue eyes stopped it with his hand.

"Apologize Now!" Ranma said glared at Dudley as he caused the air temperature to get warmer because of his anger. Dudley just stood there staring into Ranma's eyes, which showed a promise of great pain.

"S sorry h h Harry." Dudley stuttered in fright when he had started feeling a slight pressure on his hand. Once Ranma released Dudley's hand Dudley bolted with a girly shriek home. Dudley's friends then followed Dudley at a more sedated pace. Trying to give the impression that they weren't scared even though they were failing miserably because their legs were shaking. Once they had left Ranma turned to Harry and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine." Harry said as he stood up.

"Thank you for your help. My name is Harry Potter, and I am 8 years old."

"No problem, my name is Ranma, and I am 8 years old too.

"Don't you have a last name?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not anymore because my greedy father ruined my family name. So now I am a ronin." Ranma said angrily.

"Oh, uh well …. do you have a place to stay?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, but I am used to camping outside." Ranma said.

"You can stay at my place." Harry suggested.

"Nah it is fine." Ranma said.

"Aww come on you helped me so I want to help you so that we are even." Harry said giving Ranma the evil cute puppy face look.

"Grr alright fine I will stay at your place." Ranma said annoyed because he had fallen for the cute puppy look.

"Good" said Harry as he smiled at Ranma.

"Also when we get to my house you are going to be really really quiets because no one can know that you are there."

"No problem. I can make myself invisible so that you won't get in trouble." Said Ranma.

"You can make yourself invisible!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yea" Ranma answered.

"Can I see?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Not now. How about when we are near your house." Ranma said.

"Okay!"

They spent the rest of their time talking until they were a block away from the house.

"Okay now I will show you. 'Way of the Sneaky Thief'!" yelled Ranma as he suppressed his aura making him invisible.

"Wow that is so cool. But what is up with the name?' Asked Harry.

"Uhhh well my father created it so he called it the 'Way of the Sneaky Thief'. The technique is really cool but the name is pretty lame." Said Ranma who was still invisible.

Harry then walked to the door of number 4 Privet Drive with Ranma following, and rang the doorbell. The door suddenly opened surprising Harry and Ranma revealing Petunia who grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him into the house. Once Harry was inside Petunia slammed the door almost slamming it on Ranma who was trying to get through the door. As Petunia pulled Harry down the hall Ranma kept up like a shadow to Harry. When they reached the living room they saw Dudley faking tears on the couch saying, "Harry hit me!"

"I did no such thing!" Said Harry trying to defend himself.

"Yes! You did, you're lying!" shouted Dudley who was still faking tears.

"No! You are. You are just trying to get me in trouble!" Shouted Harry.

"Duders never ever lie. So you are the one lying. Since you hit Dinky Duddydums you should get hit too." Said Petunia who then turned to Dudley.

"Duders hit him as many times he had hit you." She said.

"Alright Mom." Dudley said as he smiled at Harry and then punched Harry.

'Aww man, I feel sorry for Harry.' Thought Ranma wincing as he watched Harry get punched repeatedly.

# 10 minutes later in Harry's cupboard under the stairs. #

"Do you have any water in here?" Said Ranma as he tried to help Harry by easing the pain.

"Yeah, on the table." Said Harry as he winced because of the pain.

"Thanks" said Ranma as he pulled a plastic bag out of his bag and then poured the water into it. Then using his ki he froze it turning it into ice, and then applied it to Harry's swollen face. Ranma then using his right hand tapped a few pressure points to ease the pain.

"There you go. The pain should be minimal now." Said Ranma.

"Thanks" said Harry as he lay down on the bed.

Ranma then set about trying to clean up all the blood that was on the floor. After a while Ranma said, "What I saw today, is that how you are always treated?"

"Yea" said Harry as he stared at the ceiling.

Silence filled the small room before Ranma broke it again.

"Just curious but why haven't you left?" Said Ranma as he threw the bloody paper towel into the trashcan. Harry looked thoughtful, and answered, "I never thought about doing that."

"Hey, why don't you come with me? I can teach you martial arts so that you can protect yourself." Said Ranma excitedly as he looked at Harry hopefully.

"I don't know," said Harry hesitantly.

"Ahh, come on. Life on the road may be hard, but it isn't as bad as what you have to endure. Please say yes, because if you stay here you are going to kill yourself." Said Ranma pleadingly.

"Alright fine I will come with you." Said Harry.

"Wait! Harry do you have anything like I wearing?" Said Ranma as he pointed to his Chinese clothing. When Harry shook his head Ranma said, " I will you buy you your gear, and I have some clothes that you can wear since you are the same size as me. Okay?"

"Yeah, thank you for thinking about me."

"Your welcome Harry. Any ways what are friends for." Said Ranma.

"You have only known me for an hour and you already think about me as a friend?" Said Harry.

"Yeah, you tried to give me a place to stay when you didn't need to." Said Ranma as he rummaged around in his bag for an extra pair of clothes.

"Ah ha, there they are!" Ranma said as he pulled out a set of Chinese clothing that was the same as his (a red long sleeve Chinese shirt, black kung fu pants, black sash, and a pair of black martial arts slippers.), and a shirt that said 'I love the Sailor Scouts'.

"Hehehe uhh how did that get in there." Said Ranma who nervously laughed and then quickly stuffed the shirt back into his bag, and then turned to Harry and said, "Okay, so here's your clothes."

Harry then took the offered clothing and changed into it.

"Okay, so are you ready to go?" asked Ranma as he pulled his bag onto his back.

"Now?!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, now. This way we can put some distance between us and this house." Said Ranma as he peered out the cabinet door making sure no one was there.

"Uh okay." Said Harry as Ranma opened the door and made his way to the front door followed by Harry who shut the door. Then at a fast pace they left Harry's old life behind to start a new one together filled with happiness and many obstacles.

Author Notes:

Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!! I have finished the first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now onto the next chapter!! (Strikes a dramatic pose)

Oh yea, Ranma in this fic has almost perfect English, and is really really really smart.

Sorry if I accidentally made them seem older then they should.

I hope you like the story.

-Ran Kuro


	2. Chapter 2

RH Chapter 2

# # Time and places

" " _What someone is saying_

_' ' Thinking_

_/ Sounds_

_Notes: _

_This is a Ranma crossover with Harry Potter _

_**The Characters from Ranma are the property of Rumico Takahashi, and the characters from Harry Potter are the property of J. K. Rowling **_

_I am sorry about my poor grammer. English isn't one of my strongest subjects._

#Dream#

His lungs felt like they were burning as he ran as fast as he could. Ranma glanced back at the dark shapes that were gaining on him. Then suddenly one appeared in front of him and at leapt at him with a yowl its sharp claws extended. Then suddenly all of the dark shapes were on him tearing at him. Then suddenly they disappeared. Ranma sat up to catch his breath when he suddenly found himself falling backwards. With a splash he found himself submerged in a pool of water. As he floated submerged in the water an image of a sad black haired girl floated past him and then disappeared. Ranma choked as he suddenly remembered that he need oxygen. He swam quickly to the surface. Ranma pulled himself out of the pool of water gratefully inhaling the air.

"PERVERT!" Ranma looked up in time to dodge a strike from a girl wielding a hammer. Ranma started running away from the girl, and then suddenly a guy popped out of no where and suddenly pulled out a red umbrella and charged, "DIE RANMA!". Ranma kept running when a girl with purple hair appeared and started chasing him, "Ranma!". She was soon followed by a man wielding a training potty, a girl with a creepy laugh, a guy with a kendo stick, an old ghoul, and then an old shriveled up man playing with a pair of panties. It went on and on. People with wings or tails and ears kept popping. Ranma kept running and running never once glancing back for fear of being caught. Then suddenly all of the voices stopped and everything plunged into darkness. The only light was shining in him. Ranma collapsed to the ground in relief. Suddenly hands grabbed him from behind and Ranma found a knife at his throat. Then the guy with the red umbrella appeared and forced his mouth open. The guy shoved a musroom into Ranma's mouth forcing him to swallow it. Then a bottle of shampoo appeared in his hands and Ranma's head felt as though someone had driven spikes into it. Then just as everything was starting to fade out he heard, "Good Job Ryoga.", and then "you too Moose.".

Ranma suddenly shot up in his sleeping bad breathing hard. Ranma glanced around the Tent looking for anything out of the ordinary and saw only Harry sleeping peacefully in a sleeping bad. Ranma sighed, "Just a dream". Then he lay back down. He immediately fell back asleep dreaming about happier things.

Author Note:

I am sorry that I haven't been able to update. I will **try** to update soon.

-RanKuro


End file.
